


Family Fun

by Niina_rox



Series: Woogyu <3 [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Daycare, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Woohyun works at a daycare, Sunggyu works as a music teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not much in the beginning, but it does get better :)

[<3<3<3  **GETTING TOGETHER** <3<3<3]

 

They were only seven when they met, it was a day Woohyun would never forget. Because Sunggyu saved him from a couple of bullies, from that moment they knew they would become inseparable. It was a good thing for both of them, little did they know just how close they would become, ten years later. As they got close to graduating high school, along with their friends Dongwoo and, Myungsoo.

 

It was the start of Spring, the year was coming to a close. Woohyun and Sunggyu were happy to be graduating soon, all of the year twelve students had been invited to a house party. Woohyun ended up being cornered by one of the football players, who happened to be a little drunk. Naturally, he tried to get away but, it seemed like there was no escape. That was until Sunggyu found him, and saved him. They held hands as they wandered through the house, Woohyun smiled to himself. Finding a quiet spot Sunggyu downed the rest of his drink, "there's something I've been wanting to do."

Of course, Woohyun was curious, "what would that be" a few seconds later Sunggyu's lips were on his. Naturally, he was surprised but, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed back. They stood there for a few minutes making out, they took a moment after to smile and laugh a little. Before kissing again not caring, if they were caught. If Dongwoo hadn't said anything they wouldn't have noticed  him, "about time you two." They were a little startled, of course, they blushed a little. After a few minutes they grabbed another drink, and headed outside to talk.

Finding a quiet spot on a swing, "it's been three months since my feelings changed." It fell quiet Sunggyu smiled "to be honest I think, it's been around four months for me." Of course, Woohyun is surprised "which basically means, we could have done this earlier." He places his head on Sunggyu's shoulder, nothing is said, but nothing is needed. Sunggyu is smiling like a fool he decided to hold Woohyun's hand again, it's the perfect thing. The next day they meet up with Dongwoo and Myungsoo, "it's good you two got together on your own."

He smiled a little "because I had a plan," Woohyun laughed a little "you did not." Dongwoo pretended to be hurt "I did so, ask Myungsoo" it falls quiet Myungsoo smiled a little, "he did." They certainly made their parents happy, when they told them. 


	2. Chapter 2

[<3<3<3  **BECOMING PARENTS** <3<3<3]

 

At twenty after being together a few years, they were lying in bed it was Woohyun who suggested something, that would change their lives. “I think we should adopt” Sunggyu was a little surprised by that, he looked at him “really? Why do you think that.” He couldn’t quite see it but, Woohyun was smiling happily. “Because I think we’d be good parents,” it fell quiet for a couple of minutes. It’s not like Sunggyu could say he hasn’t thought about it, he took a moment before startling Woohyun a little, with a kiss. ”Okay, let’s do it” Woohyun laughed happily, it was settled they were going to become parents.

Of course, neither of them were aware of how long it would take. And the fact that they would be denied, simply for being who they are. It may have taken time but, almost a year later they were accepted. Woohyun couldn’t contain his excitement, when he received that call. He had been at work at the time, so he surprised a few of his co-workers. He got home that afternoon fully prepared, to tell his boyfriend. That in a couple of days, they would have a son. Sunggyu was used to seeing him happy, but  _this_  was a whole other level “why are you very happy.”

Woohyun had to control himself a little, as he put it out there. “I’m happy because in a couple of days, we’ll have a little boy.” Sunggyu was quick to pull him into his arms, “oh my god that is so wonderful.” They didn’t want to tell anyone, not until they had their little boy. The day they walked in Kiwoo was waiting, for them he was playing with a few toys. As soon as he noticed them walk in, he smiled and tried to hide a little. But it didn’t take long before he wanted, to be in their arms. Sunggyu was the first, and he smiled so happily.

After filling out the paperwork, they were ready to go. They knew it would take time to set in, that they were parents of a one-year-old. Their first stop was the supermarket, since they needed to go anyway. Kiwoo sat in the trolley he was quiet, for a little while. It didn’t last because Woohyun was set on, making him laugh. So, his giggles began to take over, Sunggyu would have done something. But he was doing his best not to join in, he simply enjoyed watching them. It wasn’t long before they headed home, once they had put everything away.

They got ready to go out for lunch with their parents, today would be a surprise. Kiwoo fell asleep in his appa’s arms on the way, not that Sunggyu was complaining. When they walked in they were all speechless, both of their mother’s wanted to hold him. “When did this happen,” they both smiled. "A few hours ago, we got the call a few days ago,” they couldn’t help but, feel excited. And happy, they now had a grandchild to spoil. There were many times when they couldn’t, stop looking at the little boy. Kiwoo woke up but stayed where he was, of course, he would smile but, then hide away.   

It didn't take long at all before Kiwoo, took over the apartment with his toys. He was a pretty quiet little boy, who rarely cried. He always went to daycare, which was easy enough since it's where Woohyun worked. 

 

[<3<3<3  **A YEAR LATER** <3<3<3]

 

 “We have a one-year-old girl, who was put in our care a couple of months ago.” It fell quiet for a moment “it’s clear that her parents didn’t care,” they both wanted to meet her, another worker brought Sungmi out. She was quiet, smiled a little. It was easy to see she was a little underweight, she looked at Woohyun. Who wanted nothing more than to protect her, she reached out wanting to be in his arms. Sungmi curled up in his arms, she looked so content. They both smiled a little “I think Sungmi likes you,” it was very certain she would be their little girl. 

At first, she was still quiet but, pointing out she’ll be a daddies girl. It was two hours later and, she was determined to stay with him. It was no surprise that, she had fallen asleep. As Woohyun sat on the sofa Kiwoo became curious, he went up to her. He gently touched her face, it was a surprise for his dad's when he gave her a kiss. After four weeks she was looking healthy, she was smiling more. Of course, she saved her cheekiest smiles for Woohyun. It was now that she started to play with her brother, Kiwoo didn’t mind having a sister. 

There would still be plenty of times, when she would stay with her dad. Woohyun would smile a little, and keep her safe. Of course, she would smile whenever someone gave her attention, and she would giggle when Kiwoo entertained her. It was no surprise she got spoilt just as much as her brother, at first, they didn't tell their parents what Sungmi had been through. Of course, it didn't stop them from asking. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, it's all I could think of xD

 [<3<3<3  **A PROPOSAL** <3<3<3]

 

Woohyun set everything up at the last minute, since he’s usually busy with work. It’s officially Saturday Woohyun wanted to do something special, it’s two months before their anniversary. He waited until he was alone Sunggyu, had taken the kids to the park. So, while he was alone he set up a trail of rose petals, leading to the bedroom. He had the ring in his pocket he had, what he was going to say prepared. It wasn’t long before Sunggyu was back, both kids asleep he placed them in their beds. Naturally, he was curious about where his boyfriend was, it wasn’t hard to notice the trail.

He smiled a little as he walked into the room, he gasped when he found Woohyun smiling and standing in a heart made of petals. Sunggyu may have blushed a little “I have one little question for you,” he held Sunggyu’s hand pulling him a little closer. “It’s one that will change our lives, one that will show how much I love you.” Sunggyu started to cry a little, Woohyun got down on one knee. And pulled out the ring, “so, Kim Sunggyu will you marry me.” He couldn’t say yes fast enough, the ring was placed on his finger. A few moments before he pulled him into his arms, and kissed him like there’s no tomorrow.

It was absolutely perfect pulling apart a little, Sunggyu couldn’t help but say; “you are amazing you know that.” Woohyun smiled proudly “I know” it didn't take long, before things changed a little. Sunggyu kissed him again this one, was a little rough, and filled with passionate. He ended up pushing his  _fiance_ back onto their bed, Woohyun smiled happily when Sunggyu hovered over him. "Do you know what else is amazing," of course, he was teasing. Woohyun was used to how he teased, they always did their best to spice things up in bed. 

Of course, they both knew they had to be quiet. Since their kids are not that far away, and they both happen to be light sleepers. "I bet I can figure it out" it wasn't long before their clothes were thrown around the room, Sunggyu did his best to take control. It lasted for a little while since Woohyun, took over which is nothing unusual. It was as they were laying there holding each other, when they heard both kids call out for them. It took a few minutes before they both, headed to their room. They waited until lunch the following day.

It was not hard to tell that their parents are happy, both of their mum’s were fully prepared to plan the wedding. Which was a bit of a surprise.


End file.
